Survival Of the Fittest
by Lun3rMage
Summary: A 18 Year old exgang member tries to survive the horror of The TVirus Outbreak in Racoon City while falling in love with a fellow survivor. WARNING: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is Lun3rMage! This is my Very first story! I hope you like it! Ohh… and before I forget... I don't own Resident Evil or anything like that… because If I did I'd own Antarctica…. lol… well Hope you enjoy the Story!**

**Darian Vergof is an average 18 year old trying to finish high school in his hometown of Raccoon City. He needed to pass high school to make his mom proud. Being in a gang and learning all thing street, made his mom worry and pray that he would change. And that's why he's in the library! But as he is studying, he is cut off from the knowledge of the outbreak of the virus made by Umbrella. As the virus spreads, it is only a matter of time till the whole world knows of the disaster the will be the end of the Mountain City and its citizens.**

**Ch. 1 Awakening **

**He awoke from a little nap and looked around to see no one. **

**"Jeez... how long have I been sleeping?" **

**He shakes his head and puts the library book in front of him in his bag.**

**"That's weird... nobody's here... I could have sworn there were at least a few people here."**

**He gets up and makes his way to the stairs and down to the first floor... **

**"Let me just rent this book and get home and finish this damn report." **

**He says as he goes to the front desk... he sees no one around **

**"Hello! I need to check out a book! Is anyone here?" **

**he says as he looks behind the desk.. then he notices something at the corner of his eye... a woman... but it wasn't a regular woman... see was bleeding and breathing heavily**

**"Oh my gosh, miss! Are you ok? "he goes to the woman's side and stops... he gasps as he see a huge chunk of her face has been ripped of exposing her cheek bone "oh my gosh... what the hell?" **

**He steps back and gazes as the woman gets to her feet and slowly advances towards him **

**"Hey lady stay away from me... I mean it..." **

**he hops back and kneels down to unhook his 10 inch knife from his leg... but as he looks up he sees the woman right in front of him ready to jump on him **

**"Holy shit! Get away!**

**The woman fall on him but the teen puts the knife to her neck and his legs to her stomach... he throws her over head while gashing her neck **

**He gets to his feet quickly after delivering the brutal blow to the woman **

**"Oh man... what have I done...? I got to get out of here before..."**

**He can't finish what he was saying... he was in to much shock to see the woman getting up again **

**"No way... I'm out of here!"**

**He grabbed his bag and, knife in hand runs to the entrance of the library. He burst out only seeing in the distance a few fires and the screams of people down the street**

**"What the hell is happening? **

**He runs a small way to an abandoned car to find a dead man next to the front headlight**

**"I need to get home and get everyone out... he wont mind... he's dead!" **

**He flipped the man over only to see much of his face and neck was bitten off **

**"Ohh... jeez that's... not human... **

**He goes into the pocket of the dead guy and finds the keys to the Volvo next to him. He wipes the blood on the coat and gets into the driver seat and starts the car.**

**"Ok Darian... don't worry... you killed a woman and now you're stealing a car... but it's for a good Cause! Your survival! Heh... that's a good one..."**

**He puts the car in drive and makes his way to the turnpike out of the city. But as he passes the mall he sees a guy run out the street in front of the car waving his arms in distress.**

"**Something tells me to keep going…. But he is cute. Oh I'll pay for it later!"**

**He stops next to the guy and unlocks the door and he jumps in and closes the door.**

"**Hey… thanks man… you saved my ass. Hey GO! Those things are coming! **

**He shouts as 4 to 6 "monsters" bash through the doors of the small store. Darian doesn't think twice as he turns drives off down the street.**

"**So… um any chance you know what… "they" are."**

**Darian says as he takes a few glances to his new passenger. He was a nice looking guy, White with that punk/skater look, long curly blonde hair under an Element Hat. Light green eyes and a little fuzz under his chin. But what he just noticed was he was holing a 9mm in his hand and was shaking.**

"**Hey man... Are you ok? You're shaking kind of badly."**

**The pink looked over and frowned**

"**Well… you'd be to if you had to shoot your own brother. I mean… I couldn't save him! He pushed me away from those... those THINGS! Then as I collect myself… there he is! All dead looking coming towards me like he was gunna kill me… And then I shot him… he was the only one… to accept me for.. who I was… and now he's gone."**

**The punk cried as tears flowed from his eyes. Darian wanted to console him but he just met him!**

"**Hey… we need to be strong! I'm gunna head towards Ravens Bridge now and well be out of the city in no time! I think your brother would want you to survive this… freak show."**

**He said looking at the kid.**

"**I'm Darian and you are?"**

**The teen looked up and saw Darian's eyes look into his and he smiled**

"**I'm Oliver, nice to meet you…"**

**But he couldn't finish his sentence because they ran over some dead kid walking around and swerved into a stop sign**

**Well That's Chapter One Everyone! I'm deciding weather they should run into a mall and meet a girl named Karen… or the museum and meet a girl name Lauren. Help me decide! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lun3rMage: wee! I got 1 review! **

**Darian: stare**

**LM: what?**

**Darian: you stink… anyway am I gunna hook up with Oliver or not?**

**LM: I don't know… I might let you play with him… or maybe I'll let the zombies get him… MWAAHAHHAHAH!**

**Darian: death glare**

**LM: EEEP! FINE!**

**Darian: -**

**Author's Note: Like I said… I don't own Resident Evil…. **

**Chapter 2: New Friend in Dark Times **

**_Darian? Why do you trouble me so much my son? I'm your mother and I love you. Yet you still carry your father's knife around and hang with your gang. I only imagine what you do with it when you sneak out at night. Son… I only want what's best for you, that's all. I want you to finish High School and become something important like a doctor or a lawyer. Please son, I want to see you grow up and have children! Not see you die by a gun or a drug dealer! If you love me son, you shall survive._**

**Darian awoke in a moments notice. He looked forward to see the engine steaming from the impact of both the kid and the street lamp. He looked to his side to notice Oliver shaking his head a little.**

"**Were the hell did you learn to drive? A video game?" the Punk exclaimed! **

"**Of course I didn't! I just didn't see the kid in the middle of the street! That's all!" Darian yelled back.**

**Oliver turned around to see a few "things" staggering towards the car.**

"**Well enough arguing… we got to get out of here, as you can see in your rear view mirror."**

**Darian looked in his mirror and saw what Oliver meant. He quickly unbuckled his belt and got out of the car. Oliver did the same and went to Darian's side.**

"**So driver, where do you suggest we go now?" Oliver smirked.**

**Darian looked around and saw the new museum in the distance. It was a new building in Raccoon City. It was four floors and large in floor space. It opened a few weeks ago and was holding its first Ming Dynasty Exhibit. **

"**Let's try the museum! I mean no one should be there. And there must be a phone inside." The teen said.**

"**What ever… I just want to get off the street." Oliver replied.**

**It was settled. The two boys ran to the new museum. As they got to the front double doors, they realized it was locked.**

"**Now what smarty pants?" Oliver remarked cockily.**

"**There must be a side door. C'mon lets look!" **

**They went down the front walk way and went around the building to find a door with a small window above it.**

"**Ok… lift me up and I'll jump down on the other side and unlock it for you. OK?" The punk said quickly.**

"**Fine let's do it." Darian agreed as he put his hands together and crouched down. Oliver put on foot up and grabbed Darian's shoulder and reached up to the window.**

"**I can't open it!" Oliver complained.**

"**You have a gun right? Shoot it or something!"**

"**Oh yeah I forgot about that!"**

**Oliver grabbed the gun from his waist and shot the glass twice. It broke and he climbed over and fell to the floor hard.**

"**Damn... that hurt. Ok, now to open it… hey dude! Can you hear me?**

"**Yeah! Just open the damn door!" Darian replied as he saw two "monsters" coming down the ally.**

"**Ok man gives me a second!" Oliver replied as he unlocked the door.**

**Darian heard the lock click and rushed inside falling over the cute punk, leaving the "things" to stumbling inside the building.**

"**Oh shit! Man look!" Oliver screamed as he grabbed his gun.**

"**Shoot them already!**

**Oliver shot the two assailants in the chest twice each. But they kept advancing. **

"**Keep SHOOTING!" Darian screamed.**

**He kept shooting them in the chest until he heard a click.**

"**I got to more bullets! Now what man?"**

"**Shit! Get back!" Darian yelled as he reached for his knife. He looked up at one of the monsters and hurled the blade at its neck, cutting its head clean off its shoulder.**

"**There's one more you idiot!" Oliver said backing up more.**

**But then the boys heard a small wisp overhead. And in a blink of an eye, there was an arrow in the remaining attackers right eye. It fell over to its side on its comrade's corpse and bleed a small puddle.**

"**Wow… where did that come from?" Darian mumbled as he turned around to see a young girl a small distance away. She looked like she was fourteen or fifteen; it was a black girl holding what looked like a bow. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with matching black jeans and sneakers. **

"**You two guys ok?" she said.**

"**I am! But were the hell you learn to shoot like that girl?" Oliver shouted as he jumped up from the floor.**

"**First off… my names Lauren and second… ever heard of Archery class in P.E?" the boy's rescuer said.**

"**I have and I failed, Thank you Lauren you saved our lives just now." Darian said as he extended his hand in thanks.**

"**Yeah whatever, you're welcome." Lauren said taking the boys hand and giving it a little shake.**

"**I'm Darian Vergof and this is…"**

"**I'm Oliver Jackson! You saved my ass there!"**

"**Well my names Lauren Richards, nice to meet you both."**

**LM: Well that's it for now people! PLEASE REVIEW! tear**

**Darian: Pshh… you have a better chance at getting laid then getting a review!**

**LM: cries a river**


End file.
